


Spuntino di Mezzanotte

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confident Choi Beomgyu, How Do I Tag, I really have no idea, Kang Taehyun is a Panicked Gay, Late Night Snack - Freeform, M/M, but confident on the outside, just Beomgyu making Taehyun panicking on the inside, on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Taehyun didn’t really want to have a late night snack...But Beomgyu thinks otherwise.(edited)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Spuntino di Mezzanotte

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry there's might be some errors!
> 
> See you at the end!

Taehyun didn’t really want to have a late night snack... 

But Beomgyu think s otherwise .

It  has  been a few hours after they came home from the company Christmas dinner, and not so surprisingly he seems like he couldn't still sleep. He wasn't really an early sleeper like the others, but not even an all-nighter, so now he was just in the leaving room, laptop on some random YouTube video and a warm blanket on his leg s trying to understand if his body is tired enough  to try laying down and sleep. 

A noise from the kitchen slightly scared him, but immediately after he heard their fridge opening and closing.  _ Probably someone is thirsty _ he thinks, don’t really mind it too much and zoon out again. After not even a minute he’s again startled, this time because someone just plopped in the couch near him, and this person is no other than  Beomgyu . He could clearly see he just got up from bed, hair still fluffy but squished on one side, the same where his cheek has the mark of the sheets and eyes a bit watery from tiredness. 

On his hands there was a food container, and he guesses he was probably hungry. How the older was still hungry was a mystery to him; this year the company made a lot of food and they obviously didn’t say no to it, but there was much stuff they had left wit h so many bags of leftover they probably have food for at least a week. 

I n the  meantime Beomgyu had open the container, and yep there it was some leftover f rom early and  he  had started eating it while watching the video too. Taehyun found himself staring at the other boy, his eyes fixed on his profile , but quickly torn is gaze away, feeling a little weirder from his action.

He feels the other moving and turns toward him, and he was welcomed with the sight of the other boy reaching with the chopstick full of food toward s him. At  first he rejects the food, not feeling like eating, but give up after  Beomgyu looks at him with big puppy eyes. He chewed the food slowly while changing the video on the computer. They continue to stay like that for some more, silently watching YouTube videos while  Beomgyu continues to feed him and himself. 

He notices that he was slowly starting to observe the other more. The way the light from the computer slowly colours with different shades his skin and the delicate profile of his nose, the way his eyes sparkle, how his lips closed around the chopsticks... and at that moment th eir  eyes meet. 

He feels his cheeks getting warmer, great he just gets caught watching the other lips... And obviously like the little shit  Beomgyu is he smirks and then lick s his lips; he absolutely knows what he was doing and Tyun swear s he could hear his heart on his  t h ro a t from how fast it was beating. 

He continues to attentionally watching what the other boy was doing, too scared of what move he would make next. And almost like he called it to himself ,  Beomgyu slowly moves toward him, eyes fixed on his lips, and now his heart was definitely beating not at a normal pace. 

His face was almost a breath away from his, Taehyun even if his face was quite impassive , on the  inside he was screaming quite a lot. He continues to stare at the other boy, still trying to understand what he was doing. And then he feels a finger slowly wiping the corner of his lips and then moving slowly to his lower lip. His mind was completely blank and he forgot how to breathe.  Beomgyu stares slowly move from his lip to his eyes, chills travelling on his back from how insensitive the other was staring at him. The time seems to stop, still not breathing and heart beating almost exploding... 

...and then something flickers on his forehead. 

Times seems to move again.  Beomgyu quickly moves away, laughing while exiting the room. But Taehyun remains frozen on the same spot, forehead thrombin a little from the pain, still buffering what just happen, or not happen. 

After he comes to his sense, he touches his cheeks and he could feel how hot they are. 

“ W hat the fuck...” he whispers, finally understanding what happened. He heard a soft laugh and he quickly turned to the door and there was the culprit of his almost heart attack, leaning against the frame even more beautiful than before. He gets up and quickly takes the other in a headlock, strangles him.  Beomgyu tries to free himself , begging him for forgiveness. 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me,”  Beomgyu breathless says, trying to move out from his arms. “I swear if you don’t stop moving, I'm  gonna kiiiiiii ....ss you" he thread without really thinking about it. Immediately the older stop moving, and he frees him from his arms.  Beomgyu faces him, his expression quite shocked “...what did you just say?”. Taehyun looked questioning at him for a second, he replayed what he said on his mind and immediately blushed. “no wait that’s... no I swear I didn’t mean to say that... I don’t want to kiss you... no wait I want that but... what the hell I'm saying” He was rambling and quite panicking on the inside, something not really normal for him.  “ Geez Tyun... I'm so beautiful that your brain melted?” he heard the old saying. They locked eyes again, and again  Beomgyu was smirking at him, but this time he quickly erases it from his face...with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work!
> 
> This was not really what I planned at first. it was supposed to be a sweet late dinner between Taegyu but mid writing I thought "why not making Taehyun gay panicking?" and this was born. This might be a little bit OC but I really wanted to try it!
> 
> If you want to talk about TXT here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) ! my dm are always open ^^
> 
> See you on my next work ^^


End file.
